User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 All Fixed Okay, I just removed the image: ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Request Could you or Ascension do me a favor with ya'll's artistic skills? Could one of you two design a symbol for the AUR of the Necros project please? It's sorta like the UN of the galaxy, so keep that in mind. Thanks for listening --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) "It's Not Over" MI-2: Acumen is far from done with its Flood-based research. Judging from the relative success on both fronts of the Ares System Incident, I'd think that Phade would be interested on further research as well. Some time in the near future, it is my intention that TGL is going to be having a sequel. Primary: appropriated.discordance@gmail.com And if that doesn't work, use this; Secondary: justinest@gmail.com The Flood are just ''too fun to meddle around with, and besides; Bungie's failure to give them a true horror makes things all the more open for us. The Return Of The One And Only Well in short no. But in short yes. Basically, i wouldn'd mind doing some odd bits here and there but i'm not gonna do any mental projects. It's time and effort i don't really have, especially now i might be getting that job i said i left for! But i mean, i may edit more when Halo Wars comes out because i was playing the demo last night, as the covees, and it was epicly cool. And love the locust so i may make some new stuff for my CN. But at the end of the day i've got higher priorities at the moment, so i'm not 100% returned. So yeh, there you go! =D Cya around, Is this Signature Okay? Please Tell me as Soon as Possible, I Can't Change it if I Don't Know It's Wrong :) ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 14:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Project Slayer Is this article realistic and canon friendly? If so, could you remove the templates. Make sure to look at the talk page to see the points I made to the noobs. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Need some pics from Halopedia: can you get me a pic of the SPARTAN Laser, all the MJOLNIR variants, the Orbital Insertion Pod, the Seraph, the two types of Elite Energy Shields (three-part original and one-part Graphic Novel variations), the Deployable Cover, the Com Node, the Supply Case, and the Seraph? Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] RE: Welcome Back Thanks. Unfortunately, reality has me down again, so I may not be able to do as many stunning screenshots as I did before. I'm not per se leaving HaloFanon, as much as I am taking the writing skills I learned here and applying them to my own non-Halo stories. I have an idea for a multi-book series I think you might enjoy. Hope reality's treating you better than me. SPARTAN-II Class II I was wondering if I could add my team to the list of known teams. My Team: Amber Team. --LT Smith Perhaps you'd be interested in this? I asked Ajax the other day the fact that the Precursors are very much linked to the Necros War, yet there isn't an official Necros article for them. So, I discussed it with him, and as I have permission to create such an article for the Precursors and as you seem to be the only other author with more than a passing interest in them, would you care to assist me in creating them? I was thinking a form of combination between our articles, as well as integrating the little information we can scour from the Necros articles (such as the elusive "War against the Heavens" mentioned in The Cycle). Would you be interested? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Deletions Hello, Subtank, thank you for the deletions you made. Those articles were made when I first arrived at Halo Fanon. I now look back at what once seemed to be perfect and think, I was a total newb! No problem; any help is still help, right? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Custom signatue... Hey, could you tell me how to make one?--DREADHEAD613 14:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Many,many thanks! Thank you so much for helping me! :D --DREADHEAD613 15:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) 15:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) US Invite Hello and Good morning I noticed you were working on an RP. Can I be in it? Its okay if you say no, but I'm just asking because I currently have creativity block. Do I put my name on signup? Read the rules and the your posts but where do I signup at? May I join the Unworlding RP? Thanks a bunch. Unworlding Not yet. I have a special fate in mind for 141. You know that I'd love to join in... all I require of you is permission. Regards to our Story Arc, Unworlding Sorry to annoy you, but I needed to know if my new signature's image was okay. Is it too big? [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... ']] 02:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) For Unworlding Can my men use the S-S Combat Rifle ? It was designed for this type of fighting and it has the free use template on it. Can you ask Ascension if Greg-040 can be a Class II? I'm trying as hard as I can to get rid of all NCF-ness in the Necros project. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Article Hey, about 3 days ago my article Anro 'Cinatee got tagged non canon friendly by ajax013. In the same day, a few people gave reasons why ajax was wrong, he had just misread something. 2 days ago I left a message on his talk page, but he still has not replied. I was just wondering if you could read the article's talk page, its not very long, and take down the NCF tag if it is not. Thanks Blade bane 23:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Help Thank you Subtank.-- :Happy to help. :)-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok Subs. Do you think an MA5K would do good against Flood monster things ? --Zeno Panthakree 17:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I thought that we were fighting genetically modified Flood in Unworlding ? Need admin help Hello, I am a new user here. Since your an admin you should know alot about editing and stuff. Could you check out my articles and see if I am not breaking any rules? Here they are: *Yanme'e Emirates *Yanme'e Armada *Drone Personal Defense Weapon Thats most of them. Also, my category page is messed up. It shows my pages, but then a huge edit box pops up under it. SheWhoKnows 14:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. I just dont want my canon friednliness disputed. I did a ton of research on the Yanme'e for their role in my universe. Did you know that the Yanme'e are actually a Tier 2 species. You should know, your an admin on Halopedia, if I'm not correct. SheWhoKnows 21:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Unworlding Are all the RU-A units just to wait in the hanger? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip. R.A.I.N.B.O.W I was told to tell everyone I know about it. Since I only know 3 people in a friendly manner here, please signup. Specifics can be asked on the talk page. SheWhoKnows 22:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RP Idea HI I'm Krauser Pk18 of the B.S.A.A of RE5. I noticed that you have worked on Xenopedia and am requesting that you help me get it back up to speed. I cannot do it alone so please get back to me. --Krauser Pk18 17:36, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I am currently trying to expand the Xenopedia and am requesiting help. You seemed passionate about AvP on the Forum so please get back to me on the AvP WIKI :) --Krauser Pk18 17:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RP Xenopedia Thanks for your help. I just saw your message on the Forum... I have to type this from my school... so my time is limited and my messages will lag. My applogies. But, if you could make info boxes in designated places or wherever you see fit, that would be awesome. I am currently trying to expand the pages already there and make pages for the books I've read. I also made the About page but that is also just an S.O.S. I'm not sure anyone will see it but it's there and I'm hopeful ;) If you could "clean up" some of the pages that would be good also, you said you were an editor right? Got to go... --Krauser Pk18 17:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Adoption I'm going to try and adopt the Xenopedia... I don't want to piss anyone off so I'm letting everyone who has been there recently know that I'm applying. I promise you will not be dissapointed. User:Krauser Pk18 Question related to Canon I was just interested to know if it would be considered against Canon if one of my characters was onboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire. I wanted him to be apart of Sergeant Forge's Unit, I would welcome any and all feed back as I do not want to break canon. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 11:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The thing is I want him to be active from the First Battle of Earth onwards thats why I want to know if it was canon breaking Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 14:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I did not know that, could you please say which page in Genesis it says that and the game itself please Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 15:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to thank you Subtank for your help as I was unsure about this topic. I am going to simply place my character at either the Third Battle of Harvest or the Battle of Arcadia. Again my thanks Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 15:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) - An edit you made Hello, I just recently noticed that you made an edit to my character Anro 'Cinatee a while back. I checked the differences, but nothing came up. I was just wondering what edits (if any) you made to it. Thanks. lol, nevermind. I stuffed up the history and it didnt show what you did. Thanks anyway. Hello Hey Subtank, have'nt had the time to talk for awhile, and your never really on at the same time I am, so how are things ? So you dont have to ask I am doing very well here and have my own Era !!! Well, message me when you get this, Bye ! I know what you mean. I used to be an admin, but I left that wiki long ago (like 3 years ago). I hope you can read some of my new work, I am in the proccess of creating my After War Era (LOMI likes it, there is a link on almost all my pages) and my story Halo: Insurrectionist. I am very busy, but I have free time. SUB! SUBBY!!!! I missed you! :) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Can I work with Wiki in some way? Can I work with Wiki in some way? Featured users on Dead Space wikia Hi! I have an account on the Dead Space Wikia, and I was just wondering... How do I become a featured member? I love the game so much I'd be willing to do anything to be able to be one. Singed, Mr. Brute Basher :In order to become a featured member, you would have to contribute your time and energy in expanding and improving articles in Dead Space wiki.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:47, 30 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Regarding your Cyclops Dear Subtank, Nice catch. :P Good catch! Thanks for readin'. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 22:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Question I was looking at how you made the main page divide into two columns like it did: think you could do the equivalent right here? I can't seem to find the right tags to make it work. Just put the correct tags where the false column tags are on the page, and I'll work on it some from there. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ridiculous My page Zeno 'Lanodee got deleted for no reason, and I would sincerely like to know why... —Kougermasters 23:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :LOMI accidentally deleted it.-5ub7ank(7alk) 12:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the help. Much obliged. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I'm considering possibilities for the Property template, but the other half of the reasoning is just redirect elimination: I've got issues against redirects and redlinks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Help, new and unknowing I'm new here, and I'd like to send 'The_Uberlite' a message, but as his Page looks so blank, could it be that he ins't active anymore? Help me please --49 Reproving Judge 20:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Answer to the Question above Well I thought he had to exist, seeing that he started an RP here...I wanted to join and well....I hoped to contact him. Still thanks alot for your answer --49 Reproving Judge 20:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Just out of curiosity Your Pictures Here are your images you requested, I hope there ok Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 16:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Image:Subtank Request.jpg Image:Subtank Request 1.jpg Image:Subtank Request 2.jpg Image:Subtank Request 3.jpg I'll try but you got to understand both the Pelican and the HEV are difficult as it is hard to get the AI to stand in the right position long enough. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Lord Vader Question :I think the size is quite ok. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup, everything looks alright. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) hey nice one Hey Ascension, Hope things are well with you in the U.K. these days. Was looking through Kam Nadiah again and wanted to congratulate you again! Great job! I'm flattered about the Midgard stuff down the bottom. Best regards to you and your sister, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 06:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Civilty Warning :This warning will be considered useless as I've unbanned him right after you notified me why he should be unbanned. Thus, as I said before, this warning is considered useless and that I am innocent. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :In addition to this "warning" spree you're having, I would like to warn you about our Signature Policy where signature should not be as big... as yours. The image should be at 20px and it should only have a link to your profile and your user talk page. That said, your current sig is in violation of our signature policy which is based on Halopedia's policies. First warning given. Note that this warning will be given to those that also use the same sig as yours.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) New Article thingy Why did you remove the "Make a New Article" thing on the Main Page ? It is very difficult to make pages now. I was wondering why, it doesnt seem to fit a purpose to remove it, it stunts wiki growth, as I have noticed less articles lately. :Thank you for notifying me. It seems I forgot to include them. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Template Question....and other stuff :Regarding the template, it could be done and I can create it for you... but it would take some time. Regarding Necros, well, that is out of my hand as it is Ajax's project, not mine.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Question I want to change my user name from 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith to just Aiden Smith is it at all possible. It is not of great urgency so no rush =] Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 00:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that's possible. Try asking Wikia Staff for that matter. If they have no solution, then create another username. However, the only problem to that is that you're sockpuppeting, thus will be blocked for a definite amount of time.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Damn all i want was to get rid of the 1st Lieutenant part =[ Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 23:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Lulzz :No I didn't. :P Check it again. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Screenshot maybe?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here's my screenshot. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Adding on to that, how did you like the new Logo?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) New Stage, new outlook, new ideas. Hey Subtank, it's been a bit since I was 'round HF, and in that time, I've been thinking more and more about the dead-ends and perpetually unfinished article's I've got on here. I realize that, although I have now finished High School and have much more free time on my hands, I don't have enough patience to complete all my unfinished articles. I have something i'd like you to do, if you can accommodate this sudden change in my direction on HF. I think PTI does need some reworking, and I could defiantly help with that, but the business specifics are beyond me, for sure. I can come up with history and products, but structure, revenue and leadership will have to be done by someone more business-savvy than me. I barely scrapped through Economics with the skin off my teeth. I appreciate you doing this for me, and I think you'll like what I'm gonna do next. :) Interesting. Phase 3 seems vaguely familiar to an old gem of one of my failed machinimas. Help I know this maay be dumb but how do you get that contents box? My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Can I? Use the template that you used for The Grave's Legacy as a header for my new story? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :You will have to pay me!!! Mwahahaaahaha *cough*..... sure, go ahead. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Black Team's safety I'd like you''(If you have the time in your bizy-bizy life), as an Administrator of this great site, to review my MArine Special Operations team and in your god-like Admin ways, place opinionz and point out any concerns you might have. Or how well thought-out the entire idea of Marine Corps SPARTANs is. Or not. Your choice, Ms. SuperAdminzlady. I need help Hey . Its me. I did a stupid thing and i need your help. I thought my comp remembered my password so i logged out. And then it didnt have and i dont remember the password. So i made another account with an email. Its Another Poetic Spartan and can you tell me how to put my new account as the owner of my articles. If u dont know, ill go to edit and put my name and you can just delete my account. Tell me. I reaally to have a return message --Another Poetic Spartan 03:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your message and i take full responsibilites for my actions. But i still ask, can you delete the articles of my old account- Poetic Spartan? i have already placed the template that says it should be deleted and all it needs is an okay. Because i want to create them again but under my new account. i already did this to some. But regarding that i will be banned for a week, can you do it while im gone? Message me and thanks. i have tennis camp so later!! :P --Another Poetic Spartan 18:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) A pick me up Because everyone was against you of ze IRC (:)), I have decided to give you a great big hug! ''Hugs Subby. :D Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC)